One or more exemplary embodiments relate to mobile device communication, and more particularly, to a method of establishing a connection between a mobile device and an image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus and a mobile device for performing the method.
Recently, BYOD services appear as use of personal devices at work increases. A BYOD service allows a user to use a personal device while conducting company business. Thus, a company's information, apparatuses, and systems are accessible by a personal device, such as, for example, a laptop, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like. For example, the user, such as, an employee may conduct business by accessing a company's system with a personal laptop instead of a company desktop issued for business use.
When a BYOD working environment is created, employees do not need to carry separate devices for business use and personal use, and thus productivity may improve and company expenses due to purchasing of devices may be reduced.